faerunfandomcom-20200214-history
Rapha's Spellbook
Rapha's spellbook is an epic wondrous item. Its size is massive contains 1,000 pages. Around 800 are filled with spells, the rest are still empty. He can take any scribed scroll and by pressing it into the book it seals itself to the binding, allowing it to cast as a scroll but be fixed to the book. After the scroll is used it vanishes. Rapha prepares scrolls almost obsessive-compulsively, and usually has at least one scroll of every spell he can cast prepared in the book. It and all of its pages are waterproof. It is also highly resistant to energy and has DR 5/adamantine. Should it be damaged, it can slowly regenerate itself, though scrolls will not regenerate if damaged. It can levitate on command, and will automatically flip to whatever page the wizard wishes to read. A wizard can fill the 1,000 pages of a this book with spells without paying the 100 gp per page material cost. It is held locked by a series of wards that only Rapha can open. Spells/Scrolls Contained The book contains a fairly large amount of different spells per each spell level. Scrolls are marked with a (S). Spells are usually prepared each day are marked with (P). Domain spells are marked with (D). However, he uses his spell slot giving ring to add 25 randomly prepared spells each day. All scrolls contain spells that are already known and inscribed in the book. Spell Level 0 *Amanuensis - Copy nonmagical text (S) *Arcane Mark - Inscribe Personal Rune (S) *Chalkboard - Creates opaque plane you can write on. (S) *Dancing Lights - Creates torches or other lights. *Daze - Humanoid creature of 4 HD or less loses next action. (D) *Detect Magic - Detects spells and magic items within 60 ft *Detect Poison - Detects poison in one creature or object. *Fire Flash - Energy missile deals 1d3 fire damage. (P) *Groundsmoke - Prevents smoke from rising from a small fire. (S) *Launch Bolt- Launches a crossbow bolt up to 800 feet. (P) *Acid Glove - Touch attack deals 1d6 acid damage. (P) *Mending - Makes minor repairs on an object. (S) *Repair Minor Damage - "Cures" 1 point of damage to a construct. (P) Spell Level 1 *Alarm - Wards an area for 2 hours/level. (S) *Arcane Bolt - Launch force bolts (1 + 1/two levels above 1st) at targets for 1d6 + 1 each. (P) *Backbiter - Cause two handed or reach weapon to strike is wielder. (P) *Benign Transposition - Two willing subjects switch places. (S) *Blockade - Fill 5-ft. square with enormous block of wood. (S) *Burning Hands - 1d4/level fire damage (max 5d4). (P) *Charm Person - Makes one person your friend. *Color Spray - Knocks , , and/or 1d6 weak creatures. (P) *Comprehend Languages - You understand all spoken and written languages. *Corrosive Grasp - You deal 1d8 acid damage with one touch/level *Mage Armor - Gives subject +4 armor bonus. (S) *Ray of Enfeeblement - Ray deals 1d6 +1 per two levels Str penalty. (S) *Repair Light Damage - "Cures" 1d8+1/level (max +5) points of damage to a construct. (S) *Scholar's Touch - Read books in seconds. (S) *Shield - Invisible disc gives +4 to AC, blocks magic missiles. (S) *True Strike - +20 on your next attack roll. (D) Spell Level 2 *Arcane Lock - Magically locks a portal or chest. (S) *Baleful Transposition - Two subjects switch places. (P) *Black Lightning - Ray that deals 1d6/2 levels (Max 10d6) damage, half of which is Electrical energy and the other half is Negative energy. (P) *Blindness/Deafness - Makes subject blind or deaf. (S) *Choke - Target takes 1d4 points of damage each round from strangling hands. (P) *Dark Way - Creates temporary unbreakable bridge supporting up to 200 lbs./level. (S) *Levitate - Subject moves up and down at your direction. (S) *Protection from Arrows - Subject immune to most ranged attacks. (D) *Repair Moderate Damage - "Cures" 2d8+1/level (max +10) points of damage to a construct. (S) *See Invisibility - Reveals invisible creatures or objects. *Toothed Tentacle - Shadowy tentacle ending in three mouths (each 15, 10 + your ) projects from your hand. The mouths can strike foes within 10 feet of each other independently, dealing 2d6 points of each. (P) *Whispering Wind - Sends a short message 1 mile/level. (S) Spell Level 3 *Clairaudience/Clairvoyance - Hear or see at a distance for 1 min./level. (S) *Control Darkness and Shadow - Manipulate existing areas of darkness and shadow.(S) *Blink - You randomly vanish and reappear for 1 round/level. (S) *Dimensional AnchorBars extradimensional movement. (S) *Dispel Magic - Cancels magical spells and effects. (D) *Fireball - 1d6 damage per level, 20-ft. radius. *Gaseous Form - Subject becomes insubstantial and can fly slowly. (P) *Hold Person - Paralyzes one humanoid for 1 round/level. (P) *Lightning Bolt - Electricity deals 1d6/level damage. *Negative Energy Burst - 1d8+1/level (max +10) negative energy damage, 20-foot radius. (P) *Repair Serious Damage - "Cures" 3d8+1/level (max +15) points of damage to a construct. (S) *Reverse Arrows - As , but negated arrows turn back upon their source. (S) *Scrying Spies on subject from a distance. (S) *Spell Vulnerability - Target takes penalty on spell resistance equal to caster level. (P) *Vampiric Touch Touch deals 1d6/two levels damage; caster gains damage as hp. Spell Level 4 *Animate Dead- Creates undead skeletons and zombies. *Black Tentacles - Tentacles grapple all within 15 ft. spread. (P) *Blast of Flame - 60-ft. cone of fire (1d6/level damage). (P) *Contagion - Infects subject with chosen disease. (S) *Enervation - Subject gains 1d4 . (S) *Fire Shield - Creatures attacking you take fire damage; you’re protected from heat or cold. (D) *Lesser Globe of Invulnerability - Stops 1st- through 3rd-level spell effects. (P) *Greater Invisibility - As invisibility, but subject can attack and stay invisible. (S) *Metal Melt - Melts metal object without heat. (S) *Minor Creation - Creates one cloth or wood object. (S) *Orb of Electricity - Ranged touch, 1d6/level (max 15d6) points of electricity damage. (P) *Polymorph - Gives one willing subject a new form. (S) *Resilient Sphere - Force globe protects but traps one subject. (S) *Stone Shape - Sculpts stone into any shape. (S) *Zone of Speed - Nothing moves faster than the speed you choose within the area. (S) Spell Level 5 *Baleful Polymorph - Transforms subject into harmless animal. (S) *Blackwater Tentacle - Create blackwater tentacle that attacks your foe. (S) *Break Enchantment - Frees subjects from enchantments, alterations, curses, and petrification. (S) *Cloudkill - Kills 3 HD or less; 4-6 HD save or die, 6+ HD take Con damage. (P) *Dream - Sends message to anyone sleeping. (S) *DismissalForces a creature to return to native plane. (S) *Greater Enlarge Person - Humanoid creature doubles in size. (S) *Fabricate - Transforms raw materials into finished items. (S) *Flesh to Salt - Turns creature into a statue of salt. (P) *Interposing Hand - Hand provides cover against one opponent. (D) *Mailed Might of The Magelords - Field of force around subject grants +8 , immunity to 2nd level or lower force spells, and 5/magic. (S) *Minor Servitor - Animated object does your bidding. (S) *Permanency - Makes certain spells permanent. (S) *Shape Metal - As , but affects metal. (S) *Spell Theft -Dispel spells on target and gain their benefit for yourself. (S) *Stop Heart - Touched living humanoid drops to -8 hitpoints. (P) *Telepathic Bond - Link lets allies communicate. *Transformation of the Deeps - Grant water breathing, darkvision, and pressure immunity to one creature/3 levels. (S) *Transmute Stone to Sand - Transforms two 10-ft. cubes per level. (S) *Wall of Force - Wall is immune to damage. (P) *Wall Of Limbs - Whirling limbs deal 5d6 and grab creatures passing through. (S) *Zone of Respite - Prevents and similar effects from functioning in the area (S) Spell Level 6 *Animate Objects - Objects attack your foes. (P) *Circle of Death- Kills 1d4/level HD of creatures. (P) *Contingency- Sets trigger condition for another spell. (S) *Control Water - Raises or lowers bodies of water. (S) *Disintegrate - Makes one creature or object vanish. (S) *Greater Dispel Magic - As dispel magic, but +20 on check. (S) *Extract Water Elemental - Pulls water from victim, forms water elemental. (P) *Geas/Quest - As , plus it affects any creature. (S) *Mage's Lucubration - Wizard only. Recalls spell of 5th level or lower. (S) *Mental Pinnacle - You gain the mental powers of a psion. (S) *Orbs of Various Energy - 7 orbs deal 1d6/level (max 20d6) of damage dice divided evenly amoung the five elemental energies, force, and negative energy. (P) *Transformation - You gain combat bonuses. (D) *Translocation Trick - You and target switch places and appear as each other. (P) *True Seeing - Lets you see all things as they really are. (P) *Undeath to Death - Destroys 1d4 HD/level undead (max 20d4). (S) *Wall of Iron- 30 hp/four levels; can topple onto foes. (S) Spell Level 7 *Awaken Undead - Grant sentience to otherwise mindless . (S) *Banishment - Banishes 2 HD/level of extraplanar creatures. (S) *Control Undead - Undead don't attack you while under your command. (S) *Delayed Blast Fireball - 1d6/level fire damage; you can postpone blast for 5 rounds. (S) *Finger of Death - Kills one subject (P) *Mass Flesh to Salt - Turns several creatures into statues of salt. (P) *Limited Wish - Alters reality within spell limits. (S) *Mage's Magnificent Mansion - Door leads to extradimensional mansion. (S) *Mage's Sword - magic blade strikes opponents. (S) *Planar Bubble - Create bubble around target creature that emulates target's native planar environment. (S) *Plane Shift - As many as eight subjects travel to another plane. (S) *Power Word Blind - Blinds creature with 200 hp or less. (D) *Prismatic Spray - Rays hit subjects with variety of effects. (P) *Reality Maelstrom - You tear a temporary hole in reality itself that sucks all loose material and living creatures into it. (S) *Reverse Gravity - Objects and creatures fall upward. (P) *Greater Scrying - As scrying, but faster and longer. (S) *Spell Turning - Reflect 1d4+6 spell levels back at caster. (S) *Statue - Subject can become a statue at will. (S) *Submerge Ship - You control ship mentally while it travels underwater. (S) *Vision - As legend lore, but quicker and strenuous. Spell Level 8 * Binding - Utilizes an array of techniques to imprison a creature (S) *Blackfire - Negative energy fire burns at the life force of a living creature dealing 1d4 constitution damage/round. (S) *Clenched Fist - Large hand provides , pushes, or your foes. (S) *Clone - Duplicate awakens when original dies. *Create Greater Undead - Create shadows, wraiths, spectres, or devourers. (S) *Dimensional Lock Teleportation and interplanar travel blocked for one day/level. (S) *Depthsurge - Water slam deals 2d6 + 1/level damage to all within 20-ft. radius, pushes targets back, sinks ships. (S) *Horrid Wilting - Deals 1d6/level damage within 30 ft. (P) *Incendiary Cloud - Cloud deals 4d6 fire damage/round. (P) *Iron Body - Your body becomes living iron. (P) *Mind BlankSubject is immune to mental/emotional magic and scrying. (S) *Moment of Prescience - You gain insight bonus on single attack roll, check, or save. *Greater Orb of Acid - Orb deals 1d6/level (max 25d6) acid damage, may sicken subject for 1d6 + 1 rounds.(P) *Telekinetic Sphere - As , but you move sphere telekinetically. (S) *Trap the Soul - Imprisons subject within gem. (S) *Wall of Greater Dispel Magic - Creatures passing through a transparent wall become subjects of targeted . (S) Spell Level 9 *Dominate Monster - As Dominate Humanoid, but any creature. (S) *Energy Drain - Subject gains 2d4 negative levels. (S) *Freedom - Releases creature from imprisonment. (S) *Frostfell - Intense cold turns all subjects in area into ice. (S) *Foresight“Sixth sense” warns of impending danger. (P) *Gate - Connects two planes for travel or summoning. (S) *Mass Hold Monster - As Hold Monster, but all within 30 ft. (P) *Iceberg - Block of ice falls from sky, dealing 20d6 damage and burying subjects. (S) *Imprisonment - Entombs subject beneath the earth. (S) *Incarnate Construct - Turns into living creature. (S) *Mage's Disjunction - Dispels magic, disenchants magic items. (P) *Magic Miasma - reduces caster level by -4 and spell DCs by -2. (S) *Replicate Casting - Duplicate observed spell or spell-like ability. (S) *Time Stop - You act freely for 1d4+1 rounds. (D) *ShapechangeTransforms you into any creature, and change forms once per round. *Wail of the Banshee - Kills one creature/level. (P) *Wish - As limited wish, but with fewer limits. (S) *Transmute Rock To Lava - Transmute rock to lava dealing 2d6 points of fire damage or 20d6. (S) *Srinshee's Spell Shift - Instead of countering another's spell, you can apply a metamagic feat to it, manipulate one of its properties, or stun the caster.(P) *Mind Rape - You learn everything subject knows and can alter its memory or knowledge. (S) *Eye of Power - As , but you can spells of 3rd level or lower through it. (S) Category:Magical Items